


Almost Home

by CrissCrossover



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, i dont know how to tag this, koujaku goes feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover
Summary: Koujaku comes home early from work, upset about an irate client. He goes upstairs to relax and try and calm himself down but little does he know Mizuki is up their working with ink. When he smells the liquid he has an episode and ends up attacking one of the people he holds most dear.++++The title doesn't make much sense- I'm sorry about that, I don't know what to name this.This is a fanfiction inspired heavily by Highkiller777's Harem AU- I really enjoy every single one of their works and they basically gave me a solution to my multishipping issues in this fandom haah-! They also made me love KouMink just by chance- Koujaku's my favorite and I really love the relationship he has with all the members, especially Mink in Highkiller777's Harem Au.Aaah anyway! I hope you all enjoy! And go check out Highkiller777!!!!!
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Mizuki/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Mink (DRAMAtical Murder), Mink/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highkiller777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving Koujaku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968252) by [Highkiller777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777). 



> Go check out Highkiller777 and all their dmmd works!! theyre absolutely wonderful and I read them literally on repeat- whenever I'm upset or happy- or any kind of way, their fics are extremely wonderful and they deserve all the attention they have for them and more!!
> 
> I dont know how to tag a name in Notes so heres a link to their account and my favorite work by them:
> 
> Highkiller777's account:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
> 
> One of their works, Saving Koujaku:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968252/chapters/65823907
> 
> aaaa also the title doesn't make much sense, it's just the name of a song that's stuck in my head since i didn't know what to name the fic. Heres the song if anyone is interested:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drBfabXnWYg

Everyone was having a pretty average day up until Koujaku got home. Clear had been making dinner, Aoba helping him some while Noiz pretended to help. Noiz was really just picking at all the food while Aoba scolded him, trying to protect Clear’s hard work. Ren and Mink were sitting on the couch, Ren watching some show on the television while Mink read a book and played with the other’s hair. Mizuki was upstairs in his room, just waiting for food to be done so he could come downstairs and hang out with the family.   
  
That was when Koujaku busted through the front door, steps heavy, sneer on his face. Everyone sort of paused to look at him.   
“Koujaku-san,” Clear had started,”I didn’t think you’d be home so early-” but he was cut off by Koujaku, who just stomped by, mumbling something under his breath about ‘clients being stupid’ and going upstairs.   
  
Mink removed himself from the couch, following behind him. It hadn’t slipped anyone’s mind how much Mink truly cared about Koujaku’s well being since they had started getting more intimate, and they all thought it was very sweet.    
  
Little did Koujaku know as he walked towards his room, Mizuki had been in his own room. And while he had been waiting for dinner to be done he was working on some projects involving tattoo ink. The smell hit Koujaku and he felt himself start to lose control. A growl climbed its way out of his throat and he stumbled, trying to make it to his room. If he could only lock himself in there then he knew he'd only trash the place and not hurt the others.    
  
Mink turned into the hall at the top of the steps and saw the red in Koujaku’s hair rise. He was confused for a moment before he himself smelt the ink. He paused in his steps- Aoba had told them all personally that if Koujaku was ever about to have an episode then to be very quiet and go and get him. But Mizuki was at the end of the hall- and it seemed as though Koujaku wasn’t completely gone yet. The last thing Mink wanted to do was stand down and allow Mizuki to get hurt.   
  
He stepped forward, calmly, and spoke,”Red-?”   
  
There was a sharp growl and Koujaku whipped around- eyes dark, teeth bared, ready to attack. He bolted towards the other man, who held his forearm up, attempting to block his face. Teeth sunk deep into his arm- past the fabric of his jacket and Mink choked back a groan. He grabbed the back of Koujaku’s head with his opposing hand and dragged him to the wall.   
  
The red-haired man made a noise like a scared animal as he was forced to floor. Mink allowed him to continue the assault on his arm as he held him. He lifted his head and saw Mizuki staring down at them, seemingly frozen. He must have come out of his room when he heard the commotion. ‘Go get Aoba’ Mink mouthed and Mizuki nodded, sneaking past. Mink continued to pet the other man until Aoba rushed over. Aoba kneeled down next to them, pushing away his worry about Mink. Aoba wanted to check on Mink but the first priority was to get Koujaku to relax and submit. He took Mink’s place, petting him as he leaned in to whisper something in his ear, eyes shining yellow. Mink stared into Koujaku’s deep red eyes, watching them glimmer as he slowly unattached himself from the arm. He relaxed into Aoba, eyes clenching shut and blood dripping off of his lips.   
  
Mink looked at the bluenette- fighting himself. He didn’t want to leave Koujaku’s side- he wanted to be there for him when he awoke but he knew his arm needed to be treated. As if on queue with that thought, Mizuki was behind him, urging him quietly to follow. He caved and stood, running his hand through Koujaku’s hair and kissing his temple, before following.    
  
As they got down the stairs, Ren was already there with Noiz. They urged the older to take off his torn up jacket, which he did. As they were wrapping his wound and treating it, Mink couldn’t stop thinking about Koujaku. It didnt seem like he had any control- which of course he didn’t. Mink knew this from what AOba had told him and what he had already seen part of but he had never been part of it. He had never truly seen how gone Koujaku really got. Aoba had come down to check on him soon after. Once he was assured Mink was ok, he took both his plate of food and Koujaku’s upstairs.   
  
+~===~+   
  
It wasn’t until Mink was almost ready for bed when Aoba had spoken to him again. He was sitting on his bed, reading the same book, when Aoba came in- leaning on the door.    
  
“How is he?” The older man asked without looking up.   
  
“He’s shaken up-” Aoba said honestly, before rubbing the back of his neck,”He’s pretty upset about it actually. More upset than usual.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
The blue haired man paused, hesitating, before he opened his mouth,”I’m not entirely sure but I’m assuming it’s because it was you he attacked.”   
  
Mink paused for a moment before shutting his book,”And what about you? Did he hurt you at all?”   
  
“Not this time no- I think that’s only because he got to you first though.” He bit his lip,”I’m sorry I didn’t follow you upstairs. I knew he was upset but I didn’t think he was as mad as he was and I didn’t know Mizuki was working either. So I stayed downstairs to help Clear finish.”   
  
Mink got off the bed and pulled Aoba into his arms. He kissed his forehead before resting his chin against the top of his head,”I’m glad he didn't hurt you. And you don’t need to apologize. None of us knew Mizuki was working and none of us knew Koujaku would be home so early either. This was nobody’s fault- it’s something Koujaku can’t control and all we can do is our best- which is exactly what we did.”   
  
Aoba hugged him back and nodded into his neck. They stood like that for a few moments, embracing each other, before Aoba pulled away and looked up,”I think Koujaku would like to see you. He told me not to get you but-”   
  
“But you didn't listen as usual.”   
  
Aoba chuckled and punched Mink’s chest playfully. Mink assured him he’d head up to Koujaku’s room before he kissed him goodnight. The man headed upstairs and knocked on Koujaku’s door before opening it and walking in. The man was in the corner of his bed, knees drawn to his chest, smoking out the window. He looked up at Mink before immediately looking back down at his feet.    
  
“How are you feeling, red?”   
  
Koujaku paused, not speaking for a moment. Mink considered the fact that maybe he was being ignored before Koujaku put out his cigarette in the ashtray and shut the window,”I should be asking you that.”   
  
“Well- you didn't hurt me too bad if that’s what you're worried about. It’s no more than a cut that’ll heal shortly.”   
  
“I still hurt you,” The man muttered, head turning to the side. Mink watched as he began to shake softly. He sat next to him on the bed, reaching out to hold the other’s hand.   
  
“I don’t mind though-”   
  
“But I do-” Koujaku’s head turned towards him and Mink could see the tears in the other’s eyes,”Mink-... you're the one I never wanted to hurt. I never want to hurt any of you like that. You're all so important to me but I’ve already bit Aoba and Mizuki- but you- I-'' He choked back a sob. “I had never hurt you before. It was different. You never knew how bad I could be. I didn’t want you to be afraid of me.”   
  
Mink watched his tears fall, he reached forward and wiped them with his thumb. He pulled him into his chest and rubbed Koujaku’s back as he cried silently. He hummed and rocked them softly, stroking his hair. Once he was somewhat relaxed and the shaking had stopped he spoke up,”I would never be afraid of you-”   
  
“But I hurt you-”   
  
“ _ You _ didn't do anything. You and I- and everyone else in this house for that matter- know you can’t control that. You were upset and Mizuki was working and-”   
  
“It’s not Mizuki’s fault. He should be allowed to work whenever he wants- and even if not that, I’m the one who came home early.” Koujaku paused for a moment before sighing,”I had a stressful day with some clients. One of them had showed up late and still insisted on getting their hair done. When I told them no they got irate and I had to leave and try and ignore her.” Koujaku looked a little peeved as he recounted the events of the day, not nearly as angry as he was when he first got home however.   
  
Mink kissed the other’s cheek and sighed,”I’m sorry about work being stressful. You don’t deserve mistreatment like that. It’s not your fault she missed her appointment. And I know it’s not Mizuki’s fault, but you can’t choose to blame yourself instead. This was nobody’s fault. It was just a bad situation.”   
  
The other man held still for a moment before nodding, agreeing quietly. He pulled away slightly and took the bandaged arm into his hand gently, not wanting to hurt the brunette. Koujaku winced as he looked at the bandages,”Are you sure it’s not that bad?”   
  
Mink tilted into Koujaku and kissed him on the lips,”Yes, Koujaku. It’ll heal quickly with enough care.”   
  
Koujaku nodded and kissed the wound before leaning back into Mink’s chest. Koujaku sniffled again and wiped some tears from his own face, trying to hold back his emotions. He was still clearly upset about what had happened but he was willing to accept it wasn’t his fault and that Mink didn’t think any different of him. “Could you…” he trailed off.   
  
“Could I-?”   
  
“Could you stay with me tonight?”   
  
Mink chuckled as he saw Koujaku’s ears turn bright red. He nodded and kissed his forehead,”Of course, anything you want.”


End file.
